


GOT 7 Oneshot Collection

by MochiMinWriting



Category: GOT7, Im Jaebum - Fandom, JB - Fandom, Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, Mark Tuan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Reposts of requests from my Tumblr @khhunniewritingThese are old and I have grown A LOT as a writer. I could easily edit them to be on level with my writing today but I choose to leave it as a reminder of my growth ^^





	1. Seven vs. Three (Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson calls for backup when he is left to take care of his triplet daughters while you are out.

“Jackson, Jackson wake up” you shook Jackson wanting him to wake up. You didn’t know why he was being so stubborn to wake up today. 

“Mama” you heard a small voice whine. You turned to see your daughter holding onto the wall for support. Her eyes were watery ready to cry. You stopped attacking Jackson for a moment to pick up your daughter. “Come here sweetie. I was going to go feed you soon but your dad won’t wake up.”

Jackson mumbled incoherently being bothered by the noise you and your daughter were making. 

Just then another soft cry came from just outside your door. You went out into the hallway to see your other two daughters had fallen over each other as they tried getting to you the same way. Using the walls as a guide was how they were learning to keep balance. They had just started walking on their own so accidents were bound to happen. “Aww my sweet baby girls” you cooed at them 

You wanted to hold them but knew you couldn’t get them both when you already had one in your hands. “Mama will be back babies” you spoke to them in a soft soothing voice before turning to go back to your sleeping husband. “Jackson” you shouted causing him to open his eyes.

“What’s wrong honey?” He yawned clueless as to why you were angry.

“Here take Jackie.” You handed your daughter over to her father before quickly running out into the hallway to get the other two.

Jackson was startled as his baby girl began to cry in his arms. “Why? What did you do to her” he asked unclear why there was so much crying in the early morning.

“What do you mean what did I do to her?” You went back into the room with your arms full. “They came looking for me because they are hungry and want their breakfast but instead of feeding them I’m here waking you up. Now come help me put them in their chairs.”

Jackson followed behind you as you walked out with the oldest two of the triplets and helped you get them into their high chairs. 

He sat down on the other side facing all three girls who filled up half of the small dining table. “Alright listen up” he sighed as he placed his hands flat on the table. He seemed like a commander giving out orders to his troops.

You laughed hearing how he congratulated them on waking up before him then changed it to an open conversation asking for solutions to how they could possibly cry less in order for him to wake up peacefully. “Jackson they’re still babies.” 

He looked at them and smiled as their curious wide eyes stared at him probably wondering what he was saying.

“Daddy mean,” Jia the eldest triplet asked rather than stated. 

“Yes, daddy is mean,” you told your daughter. She laughed, then the other two followed, they found it funny when you two fought. You and Jackson were very loud people and often fought playfully with each other. You broke up his strategy meeting by bringing over the colorful bowls that were very familiar to the girls. “Now Daddy please feed the girls” you cutely asked Jackson.

“Why should I?” He crossed his arms in protest. “I got yelled at, I was called mean, and didn’t even get my morning kiss.”

You laughed knowing he only cared about the last part. “Someone should have woken up earlier” you taunted him but bent down to give him a kiss regardless. As your lips met Jackson pulled you down so you would lose your balance. He caught you making you sit down on his lap and kept your lips locked with his. Suddenly his hands began to grace your thighs snapping you out of your trance. “Jackson the babies are hungry.” You slapped his hands away. Getting out of his hold you handed out the bowls of dry cereal to each girl allowing them to start eating.

While they did eat some of the cereal their eyes were on the strawberry yogurt that their father had in front of him. So they wouldn’t make a mess you or Jackson always fed them the messy stuff. “You want this” Jackson noticed their gaze was on the yogurt. “You have to apologize to me for saying I’m mean. Say sorry daddy.”

“Sowwy Daddy” each one of the girls repeated desperately wanting the sweet treat. 

Jackson smiled happily but soon the smile went away as you reminded him of what the day held for him. “Now I’m leaving and won’t be back until late afternoon so I left their lunch ready in the fridge.”

“Where are you going for so long?” Although he was questioning you he kept alternating the spoons of yogurt between his three girls making them happy.

“I’m going to the doctor Jackson. Remember I have to keep going so they can check the scar I got after giving you three beautiful baby girls. Then I’m going to the spa to relax since you love me and told me last week that nothing would make you happier than taking care of our three wonderful children while I relax at the spa for a few hours.”

Jackson only smiled before repeating “I love you” over and over again as you run around the house getting your jacket and purse. He always told you how much he loved and appreciated you. After giving birth via c-section you would frown at the scar you were left with. This made him upset, he made sure to let you know how much he loved your scar, in turn, making you come to love it too.

After you were ready to leave you went back to the table and kissed the top of each baby girl’s head. “Bye Jia, bye Jae, bye Jackie.” Jackson got closer to you pouting his lips ready for a goodbye kiss of his own. “Bye Jackson” you gave him a quick peck before he could lure you in like he always did. 

“Awww that’s not a goodbye kiss” he whined. 

You shook your head dismissing his comment. “Make sure to wash their hands after they are finished and don’t leave anything within reach. Now that they started walking nothing is safe.” 

He followed you to the door locking it behind you after you left. When he got back to the kitchen he sighed seeing cereal on the ground. “Yah! Who spilled?”

The girls laughed at the funny faces he made when he yelled.

“Now I have to clean this or you will step on it.” He went for the broom and began sweeping the mess.

“Mama” Jackie called out looking for you.

“Mama went bye bye baby girl. It’s just us today.”

Tears began to fill her eyes as she heard the words bye bye and Mama together. She had been too busy eating before to realize you had said goodbye to them. Now that she was finished she was looking for you and began to cry for you.

“No, no, no, no crying.” Jackson put away the broom and went back to pick up his wailing daughter. He bounced her up and down making her feel better. “Let’s go play in the living room okay.” He took them one at a time to the living room after washing their hands.

“I know Mama says I should put up the safety gates so you won’t go to the other rooms but Mama isn’t here. We are free to do whatever we want today. Let me go get your toys.” He left to get some of their favorite toys from their room and when he got back he found only one of his girls was in the living room. “I see I have two explorers” he commented before emptying out a box of glittery balls that usually filled a play tent. 

Jae who was the only one to stay in the living room went to the balls and began kicking them around with laughter. Jackson joined her and kicked them around for a while before getting suspicious of the quietness of the others. “Jae don’t go anywhere Daddy’s gonna check on your sisters.” 

He went into his bedroom and found Jia had gotten to your make-up. “Oh no,” he shouted alerting her.

Jia looked up at Jackson showing she had probably seen you put on make-up one too many times. She had lipstick all over her mouth and he didn’t know what else was on her face but it was dark. “Why Jia?” He took the tubes of lipstick out of her hands gasping as he saw they were your favorite and most expensive ones. “Oh no, Jia. Mama’s going to be pissed off.” 

His head shot towards the door as he heard loud crying coming from the living room. “Coming Jae” he yelled out to his daughter wanting her to know he would be there. “Come on Jia.” He picked up the small girl making loose powder foundation fall all over the bedroom floor. “No,” he thought about cleaning it but remembered the crying and decided to get back to it.

When he got to the living room he saw Jae had thrown one of the balls on top of the couch and couldn’t reach it. “Jae you shouldn’t cry about this” he put Jia down on the ground forgetting how dirty she was. He gave the ball back to Jae making her cries stop. “Jae there are so many of these don’t cry for the one that got away.” He laughed realizing that was a good lesson. “I’m such a good dad” he praised himself.

Turning back around he saw Jia had stood up with the help of the white couch that was now stained with all different colors of makeup that were once on her hands. “Jia, Jia, Jia” he repeated his daughter’s name like a prayer. 

Now he had to clean the bedroom floor and couch not to mention bathe her because she had gotten waterproof eyeliner on her hair. “I need Y/N,” he said realizing he couldn’t take care of his three daughters alone. He then realized he hadn’t seen Jackie in a while. “Oh no” Jackson put Jia back down. 

As he began looking for Jackie his cellphone rang. He answered it realizing it was JB. “Hyung”

“Jackson we wanted to know if you wanted to go-”

“Hyung listen to me I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Jackie is missing!”

“What!?”

“Hyung come please hurry!” Jackson hung up the phone. He had purposely over exaggerated the situation so JB would hurry.

In a matter of minutes, his door was bursting open as JB entered. “I brought everyone else so we can all look for her-”

They all starred at Jackson as he stood in his pajama bottoms and what once was a white t-shirt but now was a masterpiece thanks to Jia’s hands and face.

“Hyung what happened to you,” Bam Bam asked.

“And where’s your wife” Youngjae added.

“I need your help” Jackson gave a fake cry. “I didn’t put up the safety gate. I should have listened. Now I lost Jackie, I have to bathe Jia, my couch is dirty, and my wife is going to kill me when she sees her limited edition Marc Jacobs lipstick all over our bedroom floor.”

“Your dead” Yugyeom said it like it was.

JB sighed knowing Jackson had lost control and needed help. “Alright, Yugyeon you keep Jae happy and away from all the mess.”

Yugyeom nodded before going over to the nonchalant Jae who for the most part had managed to help Jackson out by being a calm version of her sisters.

“Bam Bam and Youngjae you take care of the couch. If the cover comes off”

“It does” Jackson informed him.

“Good, then all you two have to do is put it in the washing machine and add some bleach that should remove the stains. Then start looking for Jackie all around the house. Clear each room and close the door behind you.”

“Yes sir” Bam Bam and Youngjae started on their task.

“Jinyoung you and I will take care of the mess in the bedroom.”

Jinyoung nodded understanding he would be cleaning the make-up. 

JB turned his attention to Jackson who watched in awe as things were getting in order again. “You, Mark will help you bathe Jia. Let’s go.”

Mark smiled thinking he wouldn’t have to do much. “You probably don’t need my help. You must have bathed your girls lots of times.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Actually I’ve never done it alone. Y/N always helped me. Have you done it hyung?”

Mark sighed, “no.” He too had a daughter but he had never even tried bathing her. He was afraid to get shampoo in her eyes. “It’s okay Jackson we can do it together. Markson forever!” The two of them briefly hugged before taking Jia to the master bathroom in Jackson’s room. 

He stopped as he passed by Jinyoung and JB cleaning the makeup off the bedroom floor. “Is it bad?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “Most of it is fine but you’re right. This one is trash” Jinyoung held up your favorite lipstick making Jackson panic.

JB took it from Jinyoung’s hands. “My wife has this one. She bought it but didn’t like it. I can go get it and replace this one.”

Jackson handed Jia to Mark and hugged JB. “Thank you hyung you saved me.”

* * *

As you walked up the stairs to your home you bumped into Yugyeom and saw the rest of Got7, minus Jackson, behind him. “Oh, what are you guys doing here?”

“Hello noona” Yugyeom hugged you wanting to distract you.

“We were just coming by to ask Jackson if he wanted to go out bowling with us” JB’s quick thinking helped Jackson out once again.

“Yeah bowling” Jinyoung restated before the others all nodded in agreement. 

“But he told us he was busy taking care of the girls so we are leaving now.”

“Oh well, I’m just coming back so he can go now” you offered.

“No, it’s fine” none of them wanted to go anymore. They were tired from helping Jackson clean up. “We actually decided to postpone it for another day.”

“Alright then drive safely.” You waved goodbye as they left.

When you entered the house you were going to announce your arrival like always but stopped when you saw Jackson sleeping on the couch with the girls. “Awww” you cooed at the sweet sight causing Jackson to wake up.

“Honey, you’re home” he sighed in relief knowing he didn’t have to take care of his girls alone any more. “How do you take care of them all alone when I’m gone?”

You laughed, “did they give you a hard time?”

Realizing that if he told you the whole story of events that unfolded that day you would be angry he decided to shorten it for you. “A little bit.”


	2. Cute Or Sexy (JB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and JB break up after a heated argument. Months later he is asking you out again.

You had been dating JB for three long years. He was an idol and you were a new variety show writer. Even if you were young you had made it onto various sets of one of the top broadcasting stations. 

That was how the two of you met. While JB was busy filming with the rest of his group and senior idols in the industry he found he wasn’t too busy to look out for you throughout the filming.

During breaks he would break away from everyone else and casually make his way over to you. He thought you looked cute every time you sat with your legs crossed beside the camera. As your shiny hair was blown around with the wind, he caught sight of a cute action of yours. Every time you went to push your hair behind your ear you would puff out your cheeks in annoyance. 

He was into the cute girls. Your wide eyes and simple way of dressing combined with the light makeup you applied made you look like his type. 

It wasn’t always like that though…

You loved fashion and one of your favorite hobbies was to watch youtube makeup tutorials. Styles seemed to be changing and the cute look seemed to be going out of style. After countless videos you began trying edgy, darker makeup which led to your clothes changing as well.

Today you were at the filming of a variety show you worked for. JB was going to be a guest for the show and you were looking forward to the filming.

No one knew of your relationship at work but JB’s company and group members did. When they saw you they all greeted you with a warm smile that was until it came to JB. 

JB’s eyes narrowed as you came in sight. Your usually wavy hair was straightened and fell well below your ribs. That is how he saw you were wearing a white crop top that was exposing some of your abdominal flesh. A high-waisted black suede skirt helped hide the rest of your abdomen and reached to your mid-thigh. Even though you were wearing a long cardigan that swept the floor JB felt this was very different attire for you to take to work.

As recording began the MC asked the boys about their ideal type of girl. “JB you said your ideal was a cute girl.”

The staff of women around you all began huddling as they nervously awaited to hear everyone’s preferences. 

JB nodded with a smile. “Yeah nothing is better than a cute girl with little makeup and simple clothes.”

The MC looked over at the staff who were squealing thinking they were that type of girl. “I think our interns think you are referring to them.”

They hid behind each other in embarrassment as everyone laughed.

The MC then got to Jackson. “Jackson you seem like the type of man who likes more sexy women, very western beauty standards.”

“I do” he laughed confessing to his ideal type of woman.

The MC turned to the staff and pointed at you. “We have one like that.”

You shook your head in denial.

“Our youngest writer looks like an American pop singer.” He continued to put the attention on you. “Show them” he motioned for the camera to go to you.

You lifted the blanket that covered your legs up to conceal more of yourself. 

The MC got out of his seat and went over to you. He held his hand out to help you stand. When you did your full outfit was visible to the camera. “She is shy but this is the style you said, right Jackson?”

JB starred at you with an icy glare.

Jackson had no intention of getting in between you and JB. He knew you weren’t the sexy type. You were more cute and sweet like JB’s type, just recently you had tried a style change but your personality hadn’t made the transition. “Yeah” he responded making a note to apologize to JB for the situation.

After the recording, you went straight home feeling a weight on your shoulders. You knew JB was angry when he texted to let you know he would be over.

As you waited you began to undress and slipped into a simple white tee and denim shorts. Just as you were getting ready to remove your makeup you heard the front door unlock.

JB called out for you wanting to get to the point of his visit.

You came out with shoulders hunched. “Is something wrong?” You knew there was, or he wouldn’t be there so late at night.

“Why are you changing so much? You are changing into a completely different person.”

“That’s what this is about Jaebum?”

He nodded.

“Why is it wrong for me to change my style but you get to change it so many times for your promotions. Your hair and clothes get styled different with every comeback.”

“That’s different, it’s for work.”

“It may not be my job to change my look but I like doing it.”

“Why do you want to do it? I love you but not this you. I like the cute you who was into being a simple girl with bright eyes instead of this sultry look.” He pointed out your makeup that you had yet to wash off.

“Are you saying you don’t love me because my appearance changed?”

“Yeah that’s what I am saying.”

His voice began to rise making you angry. 

“Either go back to how you were or I can’t be with you anymore.” He was adamant about getting the old you back.

Your eyes began to water at the realization that after three years of being in a relationship with Jaebum he was willing to throw it all away simply because your makeup and clothes were different. “No” you wiped your eyes with the back of your index fingers. “I’m not going to be controlled by you Jaebum. After all this time I thought you and I were perfect. I thought you understood me the same way I understand you. I’ve never held you back from anything.”

JB felt bad seeing you tear up but kept his stance. “I guess we should end this then.”

* * *

After JB left that day you had cried yourself to sleep. To think he was intolerant of your changes while you embraced his.

For weeks there was no word from him. You had thought it was a stupid fight and he would call you to apologize for his behavior but the call never came. You had started to think there was a possibility that JB might not be in your life anymore.

After exactly three months you came home to see JB sitting in front of your door with blonde hair, his wildest look yet. “What are you doing here?” 

You were dressed in a black hoodie and jeans while your hair’s natural waves framed your bare face. A small part of you wished you would have been in full makeup dressed the way he hated so you could make a point that he had not affected your decisions.

Even if you were you knew that didn’t define you. You were complex and had many sides that you liked to show.

JB stood up clearing the door and giving you room to open it. “I’m sorry” he exhaled feeling his heart racing at being so close to you.

“Took you this long to say you were sorry?” You pushed open the door stepping in and leaving it open for him. “Do you even know what you’re sorry for?”

“I know it was wrong for me to try and control you. You are your own person. Even if we are in a relationship I don’t have a right to tell you how to live your life.”

You nodded in agreement. 

He struggled to continue talking because he knew if you didn’t feel the same as him then he could possibly live with the biggest mistake of his life. “The past three months felt like years. I was so miserable without you. I was angry in the moment because everyone liked your sexy look and thought you weren’t my type. I just wanted to shout out that you were my girlfriend but well that would have been a disaster.” He ran his fingers through his hair pushing it back before it bounced forward into place once more.

You starred at his blonde locks with an urge to touch it. You reached out for it before stopping yourself. “Can I?” you asked for permission.

JB bent his head down allowing you access. After a brief moment, he lifted his head up and met lips with you.

You were caught off guard but welcomed the action. You responded to the kiss and before you know it you two were pulling away for air.

“Can you give me another chance?”

“Yes.”


	3. Happy Birthday JB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's JB's birthday and you have a present for him.

For as long as you could remember Jackson and you were good friends. Even when he got famous he still remembered you. It was no surprise that he would introduce you to your favorite member of his group. What was a surprise was that instead of liking him as a fan you began to have romantic thoughts.

You couldn’t help it, JB was so charming. Before you met him he had appealed to you through his skills and visuals so it was easy to acknowledge the fact that you only admired his talents as an idol.

Now that you had spent so much time together you got to see what JB was like off stage, behind all the cameras. You got to meet Im Jaebum.

He was caring, friendly, and charming. When going out with the boys you had to make sure you could keep up with them. They were all so active and full of energy, there were times you would fall behind. This didn’t go unnoticed by JB. He would slow down and keep you company. Making sure you didn’t get lost in the chaos that was Got 7.

A few years later here you were at the mall running around trying to find the perfect outfit for JB’s birthday party. You were always on the invite list for their birthday celebrations.

As you entered one of the stores you heard a soft melody coming from your bag. For a moment you thought it was the store’s music until you caught onto the lyrics and knew it was your phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, you left the gift behind!”

“I haven’t left for the party yet.” You giggled knowing your friend had probably panicked thinking you had left it behind.

Your friend sighed in relief and put the gift bag back on the living room coffee table. “I thought I had to go save the day or something. If you’re not at the party then where are you?” 

“The mall, looking for an outfit.”

“Oh… is today the day? Will you confess to him on his birthday after buttering him up with his gift” she teased knowing about your crush.

“Of course not” you protested loudly making her laugh.

“It’s a perfect situation though.”

“I said no, I can’t risk losing Jackson’s friendship if things don’t work out between me and Jaebum.” That was your biggest fear. If you dared to confess to JB and he rejected you then you knew for a fact you would never be able to face any of them again. “At least this way I get to have their friendship.”

“Lame” she exhaled as a response.

You knew it was but you weren’t a risk taker. You liked to play things safe with everything else and it worked for you. “I have to finish now. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Get something to show your cleavage” she quickly added before you could hang up on her. She proceeded to inspect your gift to JB.

As she looked at it she noticed that along with the gift there was a card inside. She figured she had time before you got back and reached into the bag.

* * *

After having gone home to change into your outfit you quickly made your way over to the party, your gift in hand.

As the door opened you were greeted by JB’s smiling face. “You made it.” He hugged you making your heartbeat accelerate.

“H-here” you struggled to keep your voice from shaking. “I got you a little something.” You handed him the gift feeling nervous after your friend kept mentioning the idea of confessing to him.

You were all having a good time taking pictures with JB and the guys. “Send them to me” Jaebum kept reminding everyone before setting you aside. “Let’s take one together, just us two.”

“Just us” you didn’t think you heard him right.

He nodded, “we don’t have any pictures of us two. They all have Jackson and JR photobombing.”

You laughed knowing it was true.

“Right now they are distracted by the cake” he pointed over to them as they got another piece of cake.

“Okay” you nodded before fixing your hair. You wanted to look good in the picture.

As you finished you felt the warmth of JB’s arm around your shoulder. You looked over to your right shoulder seeing where his arm rested before looking up at him.

JB held his phone out getting you both into frame before tapping the button and taking the picture. He reviewed it without taking his arm off of you. “It came out good” he smiled as he showed it to you.

Words failed you, your focus was on the fact that the picture was taken but his arm remained around you. 

“Do you want to take another” he suggested. Your silence led him to believe you were unsatisfied by the picture.

You nodded and were handed his phone. “You take it this time.” He leaned his head down on top of yours so you wouldn’t have to stretch your arm so high up.

With all your blood rushing to your cheeks you were sure he could feel the vibrations of your heartbeat. “1..2…3…” you counted before taking the picture.

When JB took his phone to inspect the picture he caught sight of Jackson in the upper left corner giving a heart sign. “Jackson” he shouted before leaving his phone with you catch him.

Your countdown before taking the picture had caught his attention and he quickly got into position behind you as you pressed the button. ‘

You laughed as you saw how red your face looked in the picture clearly you were blushing at the minor skin-ship between the two of you. He, on the other hand, looked unfazed. He smiled like he always did when he took pictures with his fans. “I’m just a fan,” you told yourself trying to calm that warm fuzzy feeling inside of you.

* * *

Soon it was time to open gifts. Jackson sat right beside JB as he opened his gifts. He would hold onto the cards that came with the gifts.

“Why are you getting the cards?” Mark asked.

“I’m going to read them of course” Jackson began opening the first one while JB continued to open presents he started reading everyone’s birthday wishes to him.

This made you nervous. You felt you might have overused little smiley faces on the card and written something perhaps too sweet that you didn’t want everyone to hear.

Once you saw your card being opened by Jackson you sunk into your seat.

“ _Dear Jaebum_

_Happy Birthday ^^ I hope you have a great day._

_I wish you happiness ^^_

_I’m sure all your fans will make you feel that way. How lucky to be surrounded by so many people who love you_.”

Jackson stopped reading as he saw the ending was scratched off and instead continued in different handwriting.

JB smiled at you as he heard but soon his smile dropped and was replaced by a cold expression as Jackson continued to read: 

_I hope you can make room for one more person. I didn’t want to tell you this myself but I love you. Not from the moment we first met but from a growing friendship that seemed to make my feelings of admiration turn into romantic emotions_.

Jackson stopped noticing this might be something you wanted only JB to read. 

“I didn’t” you felt your heart drop to your stomach as you heard what sounded like a confession. “Sorry” he mouthed to you as he handed the card to you. Everyone sat silently looking away.

You had not written that there but as you inspected the card you knew who did. The awkward silence in the room combined by JB’s cold shoulder made your survival skills kick in. “I have to go.” You dropped the card and quickly ran out of there without even grabbing your jacket.

As you made it out of the building you heard loud steps behind you. “Wait” JB called out to you.

When you turned you saw he had your jacket in one hand and the card in another. “This isn’t your writing.”

You weren’t aware that he was able to recognize your writing. “It’s not.”

“Then why did you run away, if you didn’t write this?”

You sighed knowing there was no way you could explain everything. The truth was the best and easiest solution. “I ran because even though it isn’t my writing” you struggled to continue as you saw his expectant look. “They are my words. My roommate knows I like you because I’ve told her before and she wrote down what I told her in confidence.”

“So it is true?”

You kept your head down, only slightly nodding afraid he will be the one to run off this time.

Instead, you felt your coat being placed on your shoulders. You looked up to see JB biting his lip in hesitation. “I also, you know.” He cleared his throat trying to gain confidence. “I like you too. I thought I liked you just as a friend but when Jackson read that I started thinking about you as something else and I liked it.” He reached for your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. “We can try.”

This caused you to gain some confidence and ask him, “Try what?”

“Being together.”


	4. Mine (JB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB is jealous when all your attention goes to his baby nephew.

“I’m going to get you” you playfully roared as you slowly walked circles around the couch chasing the small seven-month-old baby boy. 

His squeals of laughter and panic filled your house as he crawled away at full speed. “No, no, no” he repeated continuously. 

You turned around walking in the opposite direction appearing in front of him. “Got you!”

The small boy squirmed as he laughed hysterically at the fact that you had appeared before him so quickly.

You walked towards your kitchen counter picking up his bottle. By now it had cooled down enough for him to drink. “It’s time for you to eat.”

He grabbed onto the bottle immediately making you giggle. “You were hungry but still ran away from me.” 

As you sat down with him in your arms you heard a buzzing sound coming from your back pocket but you couldn’t be bothered to answer it. You weren’t expecting any calls and if it were an emergency then another call would come soon.

As the small boy ate you couldn’t keep your eyes off of him. “Look how cute you are when you sit still.” You tickled his forehead with kisses.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” JB entered your house looking worried but as soon as he saw the baby in your arms the worry was replaced with realization. “You are babysitting him again?”

“Why do you say it like it’s a bad thing?” You patted the spot beside you. “Come and spend some time with your nephew.” 

He complied and sat down beside you. “I already told my brother not to bother you again.” JB had offered you as a babysitter for his nephew once before. Little did he know you would make it a regular thing and connect with his nephew so well.

At first, he found it cute. You caring for the small baby made him see how kind you were. The motherly instant was clearly in you as you showed how well you could soothe the young boy even when he was cranky.

Before he knew it you were constantly babysitting his nephew. On days when he would go over to your house to relax and be with you, he would find you carrying the baby around. It made him jealous to see how much attention you gave him. 

Usually, your kisses and hugs would go to JB but if the baby was around you would feather kisses on his forehead and carry him around the entire time.

“I know” you furrowed your brow displeased that he had tried to get you off the babysitting list. “I told your brother to not listen to you because you were a jealous crybaby.”

“I am not.” JB opened his arms. “I’ll carry him and then you can hug me.”

You laughed, “fine.”

As you handed him over to JB the baby dropped his bottle onto the couch. He squirmed making it difficult for JB to keep him still. Soon a small cry escaped him as his arms reached out to you.

“What’s wrong baby?” you cooed at him as you gave him your hand to hold. “Don’t you want your uncle?”

“No” the baby shook his head pulling at your hand wanting you to take him from JB.

JB gasped in shock as he handed him back to you. “Hey, you stop stealing my girlfriend.” He put his arm around your shoulder and leaned his head on yours. “She’s mine.”

“Mine” the small boy fought back before pushing JB’s hand off your shoulder.

JB’s eyes widened in disbelief while your response was to laugh. You knew what would come next.

“Mine” JB placed his arm back around you before his nephew removed it once more.

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

They fought back and forth for a while before you kissed the top of the baby’s head then quickly pecked JB’s lips. “I love both of you so stop fighting.”

Your tactic worked, soon the small boy had gone back to finishing his bottle and JB laid his head contently on top of yours. He would wait for his nephew to fall asleep knowing that then your attention would be his.


	5. Producing Feelings (JB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a producer at JYP asked to work with JB but his attitude makes things difficult.

You were in the studio with other of your fellow JYP producers working with 2pm on their upcoming album when JYP himself walked in. Before even saying hello he scanned the room for you and gave you a smile that told you he was up to something. “Y/N I need you to come with me.” 

“Me?” you pointed at yourself before looking over at your seniors who gave you a knowing look. JYP had a tendency to overwork his producers and have them work multiple albums at a time. They had all been victims of this but you were new, this was the first time you were being called to speak with him one on one. 

JYP nodded and you followed him to another studio. “Here,” he opened the door for you allowing you to enter first. That’s when you saw the room was already being occupied by JB. “Hello,” you greeted him with a bow out of respect for him, a senior of the company. 

“Hello” Jaebum greeted you only taking his eyes off of his notebook for a second. He took another look at you realizing you weren’t who he was expecting.

“Jaebum this is Y/N. She worked with Twice, 2pm and now she will work with you and Jinyoung on JJ Project’s song. You three should be able to handle this alone.” 

“What?” You looked up at JYP with horror in your eyes. “Alone? I’m going to be the only producer to work on this?” This was a dream of a lifetime for any producer but you were worried you might be lacking since you were still new.

“That’s right, I know you’re excited so I’ll let you start right away.”

“But I-”

Before you could explain your concerns JYP was out the door leaving you alone with Jaebum. In order to save what little professionalism you had left, you went back to Jaebum. Sitting down in the main producer’s chair you sighed, “Let’s start over and forget the fact that I was just cut off and abandoned here. Where is Jinyoung?”

“He won’t be part of the producing process He’ll only come in when he needs to record. I’m writing the lyrics and composing.”

“Alright then, let’s work hard together.”

The heartwarming smile you gave him had Jaebum’s heart racing. He didn’t know why but he just couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. His eyes scanned you up and down realizing how beautiful you were was a problem. 

The way he looked at you seemed judgmental. You didn’t care if he was the idol you had to say something. “Is something wrong? Do you think I’m too young to be in charge of this?”

Jaebum considered his options. He couldn’t just tell you he was checking you out. It was easier to agree. “Yes” was all he could say.

From that moment on, you two clashed. You didn’t like his attitude, the attitude he took on in order to hide his attraction to you.

* * *

Every time you met up with Jaebum you ended up with a headache. Rubbing your temple to relieve the pressure helped but you still had to deal with him. “I really think you should give this part to Jinyoung, his voice is better.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “That’s not what I asked you.”

“I know but this is just a suggestion I have that would make the song better.” You played his and Jinyoung’s parts side by side once more to make him see that you were right.

After a while, you got used to the idea that Jaebum was a very moody man. One moment he would irritate you and the next he was being so nice that you just couldn’t figure him out. 

Jaebum struggled to keep his distance from you. Every day he felt himself looking forward to the next time he would be seeing you.

* * *

“Y/N did you hear me?”

“Wha-” you shook off your daze. 

Jaebum sighed, “I’m taking the lead today.” He pushed you to the side making your chair roll away from the lit computer screen. He pulled up the extra chair and sat where you had been.

“What do you think you are doing?” you asked rhetorically. You pushed your headphones down so they were around your neck. “I have these and I’m not handing them over to you.” You put the headphones back on and crossed your arms over your chest.

Jaebum didn’t make a big deal out of it. He simply turned the volume up until you couldn’t handle it and shouted. “Jaebum!” you took the headphones off and covered your ears as you heard a ringing sound deep inside.

He smirked like some evil cartoon character and took the earphones in victory. He could see your jaw drop from the corner of his eye. 

It was unbelievable how he could continue working like he hadn’t just busted your eardrum. “You are just impossible to work with.” The idea that you had been checking him out a little while ago was laughable. The two of you didn’t get along, you couldn’t understand why you would find him attractive in any way.

* * *

“I love it” JYP finally got to hear the final product and gave you his seal of approval. “You work really well together.”

Jaebum looked over at you and you looked over at him. Giving each other a silent glance that only you two knew the meaning of. “We sure do” you replied to him with a fake smile that Jaebum imitated.

After you were out of JYP’s office you sighed in relief. Now that this was over you didn’t have to keep wondering how you could hate Jaebum so much yet stare at him with heart-shaped eyes. “I guess now you don’t have to put up with me and I with you.”

Jaebum nodded silently never meeting your eyes. 

You felt guilty as you thought your comment might have hurt him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just-”

“Y/N” he stopped you from going further. “I’m sorry.”

Your eyes widened, why was he apologizing? 

“I might have gone too far.” He rubbed the back of his neck making him look like a shy schoolboy. “When I first saw you I-”

You leaned forward in anticipation. “You what?”

“I like you.”

Now you were even more confused. You had told yourself you hated him yet here you were, heart ready to pop out of your chest. “You were always acting like a jerk. I actually kept cursing you every time you had the headphones on.”

“I know, I actually could hear you.” He laughed at the redness of your face. “I also saw you staring at me.”

“Lies!” you quickly denied it but it was true.

“It’s okay, I’m also guilty of the same crime. Since we were working together I didn’t want to complicate things for you. But now we aren’t so I can finally ask you to go on a date with me.”

“I’m still not over the fact that you almost made me deaf but I would like to experience a nice Jaebum.” You smiled at him making his nerves go away. “I accept.”


	6. Like Father Like Daughter (Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark does some bonding with his daughter.

Mark stood with crossed arms watching his daughter ride her rainbow penny board back and forth. He had just put on some brand new pink wheels to replace the old yellow ones she had. “How does it feel Leah?”

The little girl stopped the board with ease and stepped down from it. She kept one foot on top to make sure it didn’t roll down the hill without her. “It feels hard to turn now.”

“Don’t worry they will loosen up as you use it and feel like it did before.” He put the screwdriver back in his toolbox before proposing an idea. “How about I bring my board out and we try the ollie again?”

Leah’s eyes twinkled at the thought. “Yes, let's do it.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back. Don’t go without me.” He walked into the apartment building quickly marching up the stairs skipping every other step. He got to the third floor where they lived and opened the door knowing it was unlocked. 

When you heard the door open you looked over to see Mark had entered alone. “Where’s Leah?”

“She’s outside waiting for me. I just came to get my board. We’re going to try some tricks again.” He informed you of his plans as he walked around the house looking for his board.

You knew he always forgot where he put it. “It’s in Leah’s room,” you told him knowing he would soon call for your help.

“Thanks honey” he came back out with his board in his hands and gave you a quick peck on the cheek. “I would invite you but we both know you can’t skate.”

You stuck your tongue out at him for mocking you. A hand instinctively going to your swollen belly. “Just watch Mark, in six months you will be eating your words.” 

He laughed at your competitive behavior, knowing you had the ability to skate just as well as him but at the moment you were carrying his second child. “I know honey.” He grabbed onto one of your hands with his free hand and motioned to the door. “You can still come and watch us though.”

“Yes I can,” you went along with him. 

When you reached the bottom of the stairs Mark left you to go with your daughter.

“Mommy watch me, today I will do it for sure” Leah waived her arms up cheering herself on.

“I’ll be watching from here baby.” As you sat down you noticed your daughter didn’t have her protective gear on. “Mark her knee pads aren’t on” you called out to your husband who was aware of the situation.

“She doesn’t need them.”

“But she’s wearing a skirt. If she falls she will scrape her legs.” 

“I’m fine Mommy. I’m seven, I haven’t fallen in a long time.” She began peddling off with her right leg while her left rested on top of the board.

“You see she’s fine” Mark defended his daughter’s decisions. It wasn’t that he wasn’t concerned for her safety but he remembered when he was her age he also refused to wear the protective gear. Sure he got some cuts and bruises but it was all part of being a kid. He peddled off and began catching up to his daughter.

You watched as your husband and daughter passed by you multiple times at varying speeds. Each time your daughter tried picking the front of her board up to execute the ollie made you grow nervous. 

It seemed she would fall back many times but Mark always managed to jump off his board and catch her before it happened.

Soon it was lunchtime and you called out to let them know. “Leah lunchtime.”

“Let’s race to Mommy” Leah proposed having the same competitive spirit as you.

Mark nodded in agreement. “I won’t go easy on you.”

Both of them stood side by side. He waited for her to initiate the race knowing he should still give her an advantage.

“Ready, Set, Go” she shouted before peddling off before him. 

She was going so fast she didn’t have time to turn and avoid a rock that was in front of her and soon fell to the ground scrapping both her knees.

You gasped as you saw your daughter hitting the pavement. Her board slid away towards you and you stopped it before going over to her aid. “Baby are you okay?”

With difficulty, you got down to your knees to examine her own.

She winced as she felt a warm sensation from the blood that was pooling at the wounds. Only a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She wasn’t in much pain, it was mostly a shock she got from falling for the first time since she began riding.

Mark quickly got off his board and went to both of you with worry. When he saw the blood begin to drip down her legs it made him feel guilty. He should have listened to you and made her wear protective gear. 

“Mark, take her upstairs so I can clean up her wounds.”

He instantly scooped her up princess style and kissed the top of her head trying to soothe her. “Does it hurt?”

Leah wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. She felt better being in her father’s arms. She shook her head not wanting to admit the stinging hurt her. 

Once inside the house, Mark sat his daughter down beside the bathroom sink waiting for your instructions. 

You walked in with the first aid kit in your hands and placed it beside her. “Take her shoes and socks off. Put them in the laundry room.” 

Mark did as you told him and took the socks that were now stained with his daughter’s blood. When he came back into the bathroom he saw you had already managed to patch up your daughter.

“Thanks Mommy” Leah had her arms wrapped around your neck while you had yours around her small figure. 

“I hope you will wear your knee pads next time.”

Leah nodded learning her lesson. She tried jumping down from the counter but you stopped her knowing it would irritate her fresh wounds. “Let Daddy put you down.”

Mark did as you said and placed her onto the ground. He watched as his daughter walked away looking down at her knees with every step.

Just by looking at him you knew he was feeling guilty for what had happened to her and gave him a back hug. “Don’t feel bad.”

He could feel your round stomach on his back as the tips of your hands barely reached the front of him. He chuckled knowing you were struggling to keep that position. “I should have listened to you.” He turned to face you. 

“You should have” you teased him playfully. “But it’s fine you both learned a lesson today.”

“You want me to wear protective gear too?”

“No. I want you to always listen to me.”

He smiled before giving you a kiss. “I will.”

Leah then went back to the bathroom where you both were still standing together and looked down at legs with wide eyes. “Since I’m hurt can I have hamburgers to feel better?”

Mark’s eyes twinkled at the mention of hamburgers. 

“Yes, we can” you responded making them both cheer. 


End file.
